1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a conveyable heating apparatus which is adapted to be used for heating and melting in situ pieces of asphalt removed from a paved road in the repair of underground piping or cable systems buried under the paved road, or combustible waste materials to be discarded from industries, and in particular to a conveyable heating apparatus which can be carried on a vehicle such as a truck and moved to any desired working place.
2. Description of Related Art
In the repair of underground piping or cable system buried under a paved road, the asphalt on the paved road is required to be removed in the beginning and then earth under the asphalt is dug out to expose the piping or cable system. Pieces of asphalt thus removed are thrown away and the dug-out road is finally restored to its original state after finishing the repair of the piping or cable system with new asphalt. Meanwhile, there has been proposed to reuse such removed pieces of asphalt for the restoration of a road after finishing the repair of the piping or cable system with the aim of saving the natural resources. For the purpose of reusing such removed pieces of asphalt for the restoration of road in situ, there has been proposed a small asphalt-reclaiming apparatus which can be carried on a vehicle.
It is required with such an asphalt-reclaiming apparatus that a combustion chamber of the apparatus be revolved during a heating operation and inclined to a sufficient degree to allow the pieces of asphalt to be easily thrown into the combustion chamber and to allow a molten asphalt to be easily taken out of the chamber. For example, Japanese Utility Model Publication H4-55054 discloses a small asphalt-reclaiming apparatus comprising an annular gear wheel formed around the outer peripheral wall of a combustion chamber, a driving gear wheel engaging with the annular gear wheel for rotating the annular gear wheel, a follower disposed to face the driving gear and to perpendicularly engage with the annular gear wheel, and an operating member for rotating a pivot shaft integrally connected to the axis of the follower. However, this conventional apparatus has drawbacks in that it is rather complicated in structure and the inclining movement thereof is not smooth.